


Fontem magica

by Shion669



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion669/pseuds/Shion669
Summary: написано для WTF Yutoyama 2020
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 4





	Fontem magica

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Yutoyama 2020

— Всем привет. — Поставив поднос с едой на стол, Юто занял свободный стул. Не особо вслушиваясь в ответные приветствия, он приступил к обеду, задумчиво глядя в тарелку.  
— Накаджима, ты в порядке? — Переглянувшись с Чиненом и Ямадой и получив от них недоуменные взгляды в ответ, спросил Кейто. — О чем задумался?  
— Да так, услышал кое-что.  
— Что именно?  
— Неважно, — быстро закончив с едой, Юто встал и, положив поднос с пустой посудой на тележку-уборщицу, добавил, — я пропущу следующую пару, мне надо в библиотеку.  
— Та-а-ак, — протянул Чинен, глядя в след быстро уходящему Накаджиме. — Ямада, признавайся. Что ты натворил?  
— Почему сразу я? — возмутился Рёске.  
— До обеда у вас были занятия по основам боевки, так? — Дождавшись кивка от Ямады, Чинен продолжил, — но на обед вы пришли порознь и Накаджима, едва пробыв с нами пятнадцать минут, убежал в библиотеку. Вместо того, чтобы пойти на следующую пару, которая, на секундочку, у вас совместная. Вот мне и интересно, что же ты такого натворил, что твой воздыхатель так себя ведет, м?  
— Абсолютно ничего, Юто хотел о чем-то спросить сенсея, поэтому и вернулся в аудиторию. И прекрати его так называть, это неправда.  
— Уверен? — Чинен чуть прищурил глаза. — Он всегда предлагает нам позаниматься вместе, но, если у тебя не получается, быстро уходит. Всегда ходит на ваши совместные пары, даже если может сдать предмет экстерном. Те же «Основы боевой магии», он по ним может зачет с закрытыми глазами сдать в любое время. Всегда просит тебя помочь ему с зельями, хотя у него с ними не так уж все и плохо. Не говоря о том, что он всегда старается держаться к тебе поближе. И вот так он себя ведет обычно, когда ты что-то ему ляпнешь, не подумав.  
— И он единственный из всех твоих соседей по комнате, кто еще не выставил тебя за дверь с твоими экспериментами и не съехал сам, — добавил Кейто и, посмотрев на Чинена, спросил: — Сколько уже?  
— Почти полгода, — ответил тот. — Предыдущие паковали чемодан максимум через месяц.  
— На мои эксперименты уже никто не жалуется, — Ямада обиженно посмотрел на друзей.  
— Да, потому что Накаджима каким-то чудом уговорил коменданта дать разрешение на установку дополнительных щитов на вашу комнату после того, как в результате твоего эксперимента весь этаж чуть не задохнулся от дыма. — Чинен поморщился, он после этого почти неделю избавлялся от мерзкого запаха, которым пропитались все его вещи. — Теперь что бы у тебя ни получилось — орда тараканов, живые статуэтки, вонючий дым или портал в другой мир — все останется в пределах вашей комнаты. Если тебе не нравится слово «воздыхатель», могу называть его «поклонник», но суть от этого не поменяется.  
— Да ну вас, — буркнул Ямада, слегка покраснев. — Я на занятия.  
Глядя на удаляющуюся спину Рёске, Чинен покачал головой: несмотря на всю свою сообразительность и любознательность, в некоторых вопросах Ямада был на удивление невнимателен.  
— Нам тоже пора, — Кейто встал, закидывая сумку на плечо. — И ты можешь хотя бы сегодня не спорить с Амано-сенсеем?  
— Это зависит от нее. — Чинен раздраженно дернул плечом. — Я всего лишь прошу полно и развернуто объяснять учебный материал. Малейшая неточность сейчас может превратиться в ошибку в будущем, а для лекарей это непростительно.

***

Ямада аккуратно добавляет в булькающий раствор хвойную вытяжку и хочет попросить Юто подать ему толченый аметист, но, обернувшись, видит, что в комнате он все еще один. И это странно. Рёске уже привык, что вечерами Юто находится в их комнате и не отказывается помочь ему в опытах. В основном эта помощь «подай-принеси-подержи», несколько раз он очень вовремя ставил щиты. Но последнюю неделю Накаджима пропадает в библиотеке допоздна и не отвечает на вопросы о том, что он там ищет.  
Смешав все ингредиенты и выждав нужное время, Ямада наносит получившуюся смесь на фигурку черепахи. Пару секунд спустя фигурка шевелит головой и, как-то странно дернувшись, начинает достаточно резво бегать по столу, а достигнув края, спрыгивает на пол. Ямада внимательно наблюдает за ее перемещениями, делая пометки в журнале. Внезапно ее хаотичные перемещения прекращаются. Замерев в центре комнаты, фигурка переступает с лапы на лапу и быстро бежит в сторону открывающейся двери.  
— Не выпусти ее! — Ямада делает ладонью жест к себе.  
Юто быстро закрывает за собой дверь.  
— Интересно, — Рёске повторяет движение. — На нее не действуют чары левитации.  
— Яма-чан, это что? — Накаджима странным взглядом смотрит, как черепашка пытается подцепить дверь лапой.  
— Каменная черепашка.  
— Это я вижу. Но знаешь, обычно каменные фигурки, даже те, которые могут двигаться, не пытаются сбежать из комнаты. А еще они не светятся, — добавляет Юто, глядя, как спина черепахи покрывается трещинами, из которых пробивается красный свет.  
— Эта тоже не должна. — Ямада подходит ближе и наклоняется, рассматривая трещины — такой эффект, наверное, дает корень мандра…  
Договорить ему не удается. Прижав Рёске к себе одной рукой, Юто быстро делает шаг назад и второй рукой выбрасывает вязкий щит, который защищает их от осколков взорвавшейся черепахи.  
— Я так понимаю, она и взрываться тоже не должна была, — Юто поворачивает ладонь, и щит начинает плавно перемещаться и сжиматься, собирая все осколки, в итоге зависнув небольшой сферой со светящимися камнями внутри. — И почему ты опять экспериментируешь без защитных чар? Хоть бы мантию надел. От всего она не спасет, но в таких случаях ее чар достаточно.  
— В ней неудобно. — Ямада слегка морщится. — Давай пока это под стазис, надо будет выяснить, что именно привело к такому результату.  
Юто продолжает удерживать сферу, пока Ямада накладывает на нее заклинание, после чего левитирует ее на полку, где хранятся другие «интересные» результаты опытов.  
— Юто?  
— Да?  
— Отпустить меня не хочешь?  
— Вообще — нет, — Накаджима нехотя убирает руку с талии Ямады и отходит на пару шагов. — Поможешь мне с курсовой по зельям? Пожа-а-алуйста?  
— У тебя же легкая тема. — Ямада хочет отказаться, но сдается под умоляющем взглядом Юто. — Ну, хорошо.  
— Тогда завтра после пар в библиотеке? — счастливо улыбается Накаджима.  
— Завтра у меня доп. занятие у Такеды-сенсея, давай после него.  
— Что-то он слишком часто тебе их назначает.  
— Ничего не поделать, с боевкой у меня все плохо, а зачет нужен. — Ямада слегка улыбается и начинает наводить порядок на своем столе.  
Накаджима же садится за свой стол и со вздохом начинает доставать учебники: кроме курсовой есть много и других заданий, которые сами себя не сделают.

***

С удовольствием захлопнув учебник по теории магии, Юто отодвинул его подальше. К его огромному сожалению, на втором курсе по большинству обязательных дисциплин итоговые работы были теоретические, а не практические. А Юто очень не любил письменные задания, ему всегда было проще применить чары или заклинание, чем описать их.  
Посмотрев на часы, Накаджима нахмурился. Ямада опаздывал. Дополнительные занятия заканчивались в семь, а время было почти восемь. Поразмыслив пару мгновений, Юто решил, что на сегодня учебы с него хватит, и лучше найти Рёске и сходить поесть, а зельями можно и завтра заняться. Но подойдя к нужному классу, он никого там не увидел. Уже собираясь идти дальше, он слышит странный шум из соседней аудитории, которую только недавно закончили переоборудовать в практическую лабораторию. Открыв дверь, он замер, чувствуя, как его охватывает гнев: Рёске пытался вырваться из захвата сенсея, который прижимал его к стене, держа за руки.  
— Какого черта?! — Юто настолько зол, что не сразу понимает: порыв ветра, впечатавший сенсея в стену, это его рук дело. Когда он пошел искать Ямаду, то никак не ожидал найти его прижатого к стенке преподавателем по боевой магии, расхристанного и испуганного.  
— Не помню, чтобы назначал тебе дополнительные занятия, Накаджима-кун, — поднявшись на ноги, Такеда-сенсей недовольно посмотрел на Юто.  
— Дополнительные занятия?! — Встав между Ямадой и профессором, Накаджима ответил не менее гневным взглядом. Ветер в аудитории усилился, шатая мебель и образуя небольшие торнадо. Где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что такой ранний выброс стихийной магии ни к чему хорошему не приведёт, но Юто решил сейчас не думать об этом. — То, что я сейчас видел, называется совсем по-другому!  
— Мы с Ямадой-куном просто пытались… установить связь, — переведя взгляд с Юто на Рёске и обратно, сенсей криво улыбнулся. — По-видимому, ты тоже этого хочешь. Понимаю, связь с таким молодым человеком будет не только полезной, но и приятной.  
КРАК!  
С громким стуком тяжелый стол врезается в стену. Из-за этого Ямада тихо вскрикивает и, как ни странно, это помогает Юто прийти в себя. Глубоко вздохнув и расставив для себя приоритеты — сначала Рёске, потом все остальное — он тихо и четко произносит:  
— Уходите. Или я подниму тревогу.  
— Не трудись. — Обойдя Юто, профессор направился к выходу, но, прежде чем скрылся за дверью, тихо добавил, — продолжим позже, Ямада-кун.  
Едва за ним закрылась дверь, как Ямада обессилено сполз по стене, обнимая себя за плечи. От пережитого его потряхивало, хотелось забиться в какой-нибудь дальний угол, где его никто не найдет.  
— Яма-чан, — подойдя ближе и опустившись на корточки, Юто хотел дотронуться до его плеча, но…  
— Не прикасайся ко мне! — Рёске в ужасе шарахнулся от его руки. — Ты как он, да?! Хочешь того же? Трахнуть меня?  
— Ямада! — от резкого оклика Рёске вздрогнул, и Юто тут же жалеет, что повысил на него голос. Невооруженным взглядом видно, что у него истерика и от криков будет только хуже. Глубоко вздохнув, Юто продолжил уже спокойнее. — Не смей меня с ним сравнивать. Я не хочу тебя трахать, я хочу любить тебя. Заботиться о тебе. Защищать тебя. И если ты когда-нибудь окажешься в моей постели, то только потому, что сам этого захочешь. А сейчас давай приведем твою одежду в порядок и вернемся в общежитие.  
Сделав замысловатый жест рукой и убедившись, что заклинание сработало правильно, Юто поднялся на ноги:  
— Идем, — не дождавшись от Ямады ответа, он добавил, — или я тебя понесу.  
Медленно встав, Ямада одернул мантию и, вздохнув пару раз, направился к двери из аудитории. Путь до их комнаты не занял много времени и Юто был очень рад, что никто из знакомых им не повстречался. Зайдя в комнату Рёске снова начало трясти и Юто предложил ему сходить в душ. Молча кивнув, тот скрылся за дверью ванной. Пробыл он там долго. Юто успел переодеться, в полной мере прочувствовать на себе первые признаки последствий раннего выброса — головная боль и мерзкая тошнота — вспомнить, что в его походной аптечке было что-то облегчающее состояние, но, ничего там не найдя, он просто сделал для них чай, который сунул Ямаде под нос, когда тот вышел из душа с полотенцем на голове.  
— Это…  
— Чай. С какими-то успокоительными травками. — Поставив свою пустую кружку на стол, Юто растянулся на кровати.  
— Ромашка и мелисса, — понюхав, определил Рёске. — Спасибо.  
Головная боль становилась сильнее, поэтому, кивнув в ответ, Юто на секунду прикрыл глаза и тут же провалился в темноту.

***

Открыв глаза, Юто поморщился. Голова все еще болела, а тошноту сменила слабость в теле.  
— О, Ямада, твой спящий красавец проснулся. — Голос Чинена раздался со стороны дивана. — Можешь уже успокоиться.  
— А я не нервничал, — буркнул в ответ Рёске. — И он не мой.  
— Ну да, конечно, — саркастично ответил Юри и, подойдя к Накаджиме, раскинул над ним диагностическую сетку. — Как самочувствие, Юто?  
— Бывало и лучше.  
— А могло быть и намного хуже. — Свернув заклинание, Чинен левитировал к себе стул и, устроившись на нем поудобнее иронично начал. — Прихожу я, значит, к своим друзьям, с которыми договорился пройтись по магазинам, и наблюдаю просто чудную картину: один, бледный как смерть, в отключке на кровати, а второй, не менее бледный, не знает, что с этим делать. Причем у Ямады еще случился приступ немоты: все, что мне удалось из него вытащить, это «стихийный выброс» и «спит со вчерашнего вечера, не могу разбудить».  
Сев на кровати, Юто посмотрел на Ямаду, но тот смотрел в окно, будто все это его никак не касалось.  
— Из этого я делаю вывод, — продолжил Чинен, — что вчера случилось нечто и в ответ на это ты дал сильный выброс. А после, вместо того чтобы пойти в лазарет, ты предпочел отрубиться в комнате с человеком, который понятия не имеет, что нужно делать в таких ситуациях. Накаджима, я в курсе, что рядом с Рёске у тебя мозг отключается, но, блин, не до такой же степени!  
— Я не думал, что отключусь так быстро…  
— Не думал он. — Чуть помолчав, Чинен добавил: — Тебе очень повезло. Диагностика не нашла явных отклонений, но ближайшее время твоя магия будет очень нестабильной. Как долго, скажут после обследования в лазарете и, если нужно будет, дадут освобождение от практики. Зелья на столе, дозировку и последовательность приема сам знаешь. Дальше сами разберетесь, я к себе.  
Дойдя до двери, Чинен остановился:  
— Юто, по-поводу этого нечто, если что…  
— Я дам знать. Спасибо.  
После ухода Чинена Ямада приносит графин с водой и стакан и, сев на стул, начал выстраивать флаконы с зельями в правильном порядке.  
— Мне Чинен целую лекцию прочитал, — поймав удивленный взгляд Юто, сказал Рёске. — Теперь я знаю про стихийные выбросы и их последствия все, что знает он.  
— Понятно. Ты как?  
— Неплохо. Лучше, чем ты сейчас.  
— Ты не стал рассказывать Чинену…  
— Про вчерашнее? Не хочу. — Рёске отвел взгляд. Добавив в стакан с водой нужные зелья, он протянул его Юто. — Я вообще никому рассказывать не хочу. Это… мерзко.  
— Сама по себе эта проблема не исчезнет. Может, к ректору?  
— Нет!  
— Яма-чан….  
— Слушай, я все понимаю, с этим нужно что-то делать, но давай не сейчас, а?  
— Хорошо, — опустошив стакан, Юто поставил его на столик. — Я попробую поговорить с сенсеем, а ты пока не будешь ходить на его занятия.  
— Что? — Ямада в шоке смотрит на Юто.  
— Яма-чан, по-хорошему, нам надо обратиться к администрации академии, но ты не хочешь. Значит, попробую поговорить с ним напрямую, а дальше по результату. Но пока ты на его занятия не ходишь. Хорошо? — дождавшись от него кивка, Юто добавил: — А теперь давай спать, уже поздно.  
Юто и сам понимал, что план пойти-поговорить далек от гениальности, но это лучше, чем сидеть и ждать у моря погоды.

***

— Библиотека закрывается. — Умино-сан, помощница библиотекаря, тихонько постучала по столу, за которым сидел Ямада.  
— Что? — Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Рёске удивленно посмотрел на часы. Девять вечера. — Уже ухожу.  
Собрав свои вещи и выйдя из библиотеки, он остановился на пару секунд, задумавшись, и не спеша пошел в сторону общежития. В лазарет в такое время его никто не пустит.  
Когда три дня назад Чинен прислал ему сообщение, что Юто с занятий доставили к лекарям, Ямада сразу направился туда, не сколько волнуясь за Накаджиму, сколько желая его подразнить. Юто всегда отчитывал его за пренебрежение защитными чарами, а сам-то? Но, зайдя в лазарет, Ямада позабыл все, что хотел сказать.  
Накаджима лежал на больничной койке бледный и без сознания. Токай-сенсей с невероятной скоростью накладывала на него кучу заклинаний, одновременно успевая витиевато костерить в полный голос нерадивых студентов, которые не пришли к ней после стихийного выброса, и фанатичных профессоров, которые используют на занятиях не согласованные методы и артефакты. Рядом стоящий Чинен держал диагностическую сетку. После очередной красной вспышки на сетке, сенсей замолчала на несколько секунд, а потом произнесла длинную фразу на латыни, делая сложные пассы рукой. Кровать заволокло радужным дымом, а когда он рассеялся, Ямада вскрикнул от неожиданности: Юто был внутри чего-то сильно похожего на гроб. Освободившись, Чинен отвел его в общежитие, объяснив по дороге, что с Юто все будет в порядке, на него наложили чары Sanatio, они лечат как физические повреждения, так и магические. Но он не очнется до полного исцеления, а когда это произойдет предсказать сложно. После этого Ямада прочитал все что было в библиотеке про эти чары, оценив их сложность и критичность ситуаций в которых их использовали и конечный результат их использования. Но все равно, внешний вид этих чар навевал на Ямаду жуть, поэтому сегодня он целый день провел в библиотеке с переменным успехом пытаясь заниматься. Если что — Чинен дал бы знать.  
Но зайдя в комнату, Ямада удивленно замер: Юто сидел на своей кровати и, опершись на спинку и вытянув ноги, читал книгу.  
— Когда тебя выписали?  
— После обеда, — оторвавшись от учебника, ответил Юто. — Мне говорили, что ты меня навещал.  
— Только ты был под Sanatio, — бросив свою сумку на стол, Ямада сел рядом с Юто.  
— И благодаря этому меня так быстро выписали, — улыбнулся Накаджима. — У нас в академии отличные лекари. Три дня поспал и здоров.  
— Не делай так больше, — серьезно глядя Юто в глаза, произнес Ямада. — Я не знаю, что произошло на том занятии, но… Не надо так. Я когда услышал, что тебя в больничное крыло отправили, думал, с ерундой какой-нибудь. Пришел, а ты без сознания, и это заклинание вокруг тебя как гроб хрустальный…  
— Ты волновался? Прости, — виновато ответил Юто, кладя книгу на прикроватный столик — Я немного отвлекся и ослабил щиты. Уже представляю, что мне отец скажет, нас же с братом с пеленок натаскивали держать их в любой ситуации.  
— Отвлекся? На практическом занятии по боевой магии? Ты всерьез думаешь, что я в это поверю? — Ямада иронично посмотрел на Юто и почти неслышно добавил, — это из-за того, что случилось тогда, да?  
— Яма-чан…  
— Я знаю, что ты ходил к нему разговаривать. И пару дней спустя он отправил тебя в лазарет. Тебе не стоило…  
— Стоило, — прервал его Юто. — И ты знаешь, почему я это сделал.  
Ямада глубоко вздохнул и отвернулся, сжав кулаки:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.  
— Яма-чан, посмотри на меня, эй, Яма-чан, — Юто дотронулся до его плеча и, дождавшись, когда Ямада повернется к нему, продолжил. — Помнишь, что я сказал тогда? Я смогу защитить тебя, все будет хорошо. Верь мне.  
В ответ Ямада вздохнул и прикусил губу. Глядя на это, Юто продолжил уже с улыбкой:  
— Не ожидал, что ты будешь так сильно за меня переживать.  
— Сам не ожидал, — ответил Ямада. — Но последние пару дней я много думал. И понял, что… ты мне очень дорог. Юто неверяще посмотрел в ответ. Рёске глубоко вздохнул, зажмурился, как перед прыжком в воду, и одним движением оседлал колени Юто, кладя руки ему на плечи.  
— Яма-чан, — Юто инстинктивно обнял его за талию.  
— Помнишь, что еще ты мне тогда сказал? — Ямада смотрел Юто в глаза, и тот видел в них странную смесь из уязвимости и решительности. — Ты сказал, что хочешь любить меня. Я тоже этого хочу.  
— Яма-чан…  
Ямада наклонился к нему ближе и прошептал:  
— Люби меня, Юто.  
Накаджима осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к его щеке, ласково провел по скуле и, зачесав волосы назад, мягко обхватил ладонью затылок.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что после я тебя уже не отпущу? — Юто медленно притянул его себе, будто давая последнюю возможность передумать.  
— Да, — Ямада, прикрыв глаза, улыбнулся и первый поцеловал его. Робко и неуверенно, но спустя пару мгновений Юто ответил, перехватывая инициативу, углубляя поцелуй. Ямада вздрогнул, когда он запустил руки под его футболку и ласково проводит пальцами по пояснице.  
— Щекотно, — Рёске разорвал поцелуй и пытался отдышаться.  
— М-м-м, — Накаджима снова провел по тому же месту и начал покрывать поцелуями шею Ямады. Чувствуя, как сильно бьется пульс под его губами и, не удержавшись, слегка кусает это место. Рёске снова вздрагивает и тихо шипит сквозь зубы. Юто возвращается к его губам. Целует глубоко, будто хочет выпить весь воздух из его легких и от этого у Ямады начинает кружиться голова.  
Поцелуй прерывается, когда становится нечем дышать. Стянув с них футболки, Юто замирает на мгновение. Взлохмаченные волосы, расширенные зрачки, румянец на щеках и припухшие губы — такой вид Рёске лишает его возможности связно мыслить. Он снова прижимается губами к его шее, там, где биение пульса ощущается сильнее всего, и проводит по ней языком, получая в ответ первый тихий стон. Слегка улыбаясь, скользит губами ниже, по ключицам и груди, целуя и ласково покусывая нежную кожу. Ямада негромко постанывает, ему нравится ощущать прикосновения Юто, чувствовать его кожей, но хочется большего. Он аккуратно тянет его за волосы, отстраняя его от своей груди. Взгляд в глаза и, уловив намек, Накаджима осторожно их переворачивает.  
Ямада тянется к нему за поцелуем и Юто охотно подчиняется. Ему кажется, что он может провести так вечность: то легко и нежно скользя по чужим губам, то целуя глубоко и страстно. И только когда Рёске несдержанно стонет ему в рот, впиваясь пальцами в плечи, он понимает, что трется своим бедром о твердый член Ямады. На собственную эрекцию болезненно давит ширинка и Юто быстро избавляет их от остатков одежды. Слегка приподнявшись, он тянется к прикроватной тумбочке и достает из ящика флакончик с маслом. Заметив тревожный взгляд Рёске, коротко целует его и ласково гладит по щеке:  
— Тебя нужно подготовить. Ощущения будут не привычные, но просто дыши. Если будет действительно больно, скажи мне, хорошо?  
Дождавшись от Ямады утвердительного кивка, Юто прокладывает дорожку поцелуев по его груди и прессу. Разводит его бедра чуть шире и, нанеся на свои пальцы масло, медленно вводит один внутрь. Проводит языком по члену Рёске и, пососав головку, обволакивает его своим ртом. Двигает головой в такт с рукой, постепенно увеличивая количество пальцев, с удовольствием слушая всхлипывающие вздохи и низкие стоны. И хотя собственное возбуждение уже начало доставлять болезненные ощущения, Юто не торопился: звуки, которые издавал Ямада того стоили. Рёске потерялся в ощущениях. От удовольствия мысли путались, тело само подавалось навстречу движениям Юто и даже дышать получалось через раз. Накаджима глубоко проникает в него тремя пальцами, задевая что-то внутри и Ямада громко стонет, выгибаясь. И для Юто это последняя капля.  
Убрав пальцы, он смазывает себя и, подняв вверх одно бедро Ямады, осторожно толкается членом внутрь. Несмотря на подготовку, Рёске очень тесный и так плотно обхватывает Юто, что тому приходится призвать весь свой самоконтроль, чтобы скользит внутрь медленно и осторожно. Войдя до конца, Накаджима замирает на пару мгновений, давая возможность Ямаде привыкнуть к ощущениям, но тот подается ему навстречу, крепко сжимая его бедрами и впиваясь пальцами в плечи. Юто стискивает зубы и напрягает каждый мускул, чтобы не кончить немедленно. Он начинает осторожно покачивать бедрами, экспериментируя с углом проникновения и, услышав от Рёске тихий вскрик, понимает что нашел нужное место. Движется быстрее, сильнее и глубже. Ямада стонет в ответ, громко и, вероятно, бесстыдно, но ему все равно. Он только сильнее сжимает плечи Юто, притягивая его ближе к себе.  
— Юто… я… Юто! — Рёске говорит бессвязно, но Юто понимает.  
Обхватив его член, Накаджима начинает скользить по нему ладонью в такт движениям бедрами. И для Ямады это уже слишком. Он громко стонет и выгибается, кончая, пачкая руку Юто и собственный живот. Убедившись, что Рёске получил максимум удовольствия, Юто выходит из него. Ему хватает всего нескольких движений, чтобы, судорожно вздрагивая, выплеснуться на живот Ямады.  
Немного отдышавшись, Юто ласково целует его:  
— Все хорошо?  
— Я… да. — Рёске все еще тяжело дышит, но его уставшая улыбка великолепна и Юто не может не прижаться к ней губами.  
— Сейчас вернусь. — Юто идет в ванную за полотенцем, в основном, чтобы удержаться от соблазна повторить все с самого начала. Вернувшись, он приводит в порядок почти спящего Ямаду и, удобно устроив его в своих объятиях — Рёске что-то бормочет и жмется к нему сильнее — и натягивает одеяло на них двоих. По телу разливается приятная усталость, а голова Ямады так правильно и уютно лежит на его груди. Легко поцеловав его в макушку, Юто со счастливой улыбкой погружается в сон.

***

Внутренний будильник Юто сработал как всегда безукоризненно: когда он открыл глаза настенные часы показывали шесть утра и солнце только начало всходить. По-хорошему, ему сейчас нужно было идти на тренировку, но Ямада спал у него на плече и будить его не хотелось. Тот проснулся сам, болезненно охнув пытаясь повернуться.  
— Яма-чан, ты в порядке?  
— Поясница…  
Юто начинает осторожно массировать его спину круговыми движениями, не сильно надавливая. Ямада расслабляется в его объятиях, тихо вздыхая:  
— Так лучше.  
— Спи. — Юто притягивает его ближе и, незаметно для себя, засыпает под его размеренное дыхание.  
Второй раз Юто просыпается от щекочущего ощущения. Открыв глаза, он видит как Ямада о чем-то задумавшись водит пальцем по его груди.  
— Доброе утро. — Поцеловав Рёске в макушку, Юто довольно улыбается. Ему нравиться так просыпаться. — О чем задумался?  
— Доброе. — Ямада улыбается ему в ответ и, чуть помедлив, отвечает, — Такеда-сенсей. Я… не понимаю. Он почти год ведет у нас занятия и все было хорошо. А в последние пару недель он как с катушек слетел. Почему он хотел… Почему именно я?  
— Нуу… есть у меня одно предположение. — Ямада вопросительно поднимает голову, но Юто снова укладывает ее к себе на плечо и, чуть сморщившись, продолжает. — Ты слышал о «выгорании»?  
— Да, мне Чинен рассказал, когда я не смог разбудить тебя. Это когда из-за стихийного выброса становиться невозможно использовать магический резерв в полном объеме.  
— Из-за очень сильного выброса. Или если маг полностью расходует свой резерв. И то, и другое смертельно опасно. Об использовании даже половины резерва после выгорания можно и не мечтать, у большинства выгоревших сил хватает только на базовую бытовую магию. И это необратимо. А про сенсея я слышал от отца, он раньше был «верпем».  
— Что? — Про это элитное боевое подразделение слышал даже Ямада.  
— Ага, заместителем капитана третьего отряда. Отец говорил, что он перспективный. Сильный, умный, талантливый, амбициозный и все в таком духе.  
— Тогда почему он преподает у нас основы боевки?  
— Помнишь землетрясение на юго-востоке пять лет назад?  
— Во время праздника урожая?  
— Да. В тот день в одной из школ ученики показывали спектакль. Не знаю, как он там оказался, но когда из-за толчков начали рушиться перекрытия школы, он закрыл всех щитом. И держал его до прибытия помощи. Которая прибыла очень не скоро, в тот день там просто кошмар был.  
— Он выгорел?  
— Да. Его еле откачали. Потом наградили как героя, но из «верпей» убрали. Без стихийного ядра и с четвертью резерва в спецподразделении делать нечего. Пару недель назад я случайно услышал обрывок разговора. Сенсей просил кого-то дать ему еще немного времени, говорил, что скоро снова сможет пользоваться магией как раньше, потому что нашел fontem magica.  
— Источник магии? Что это, какой-то артефакт?  
— Нет. Так называют людей, которые способны усиливать чужие чары и заклинания. Сами по себе маги они средние, но при наличии сильной эмоциональной связи их партнер может как бы черпать из них силу. Младший брат моего прапрадедушки был fontem magica, говорят они вместе такое творили, что все в шоке были. И расстояния с преградами им совсем не мешали. Я еще про нескольких читал, тоже впечатляет.  
Немного помолчав, Юто продолжил, осторожно подбирая слова:  
— Для этой связи не важен окрас эмоции. В случае моих прапрадедушек она формировалась годами благодаря семейным и дружественным чувствам. Но есть и более быстрый способ ее формирования и поддержания — телесная близость. И добровольность тут не обязательна. Отрицательные эмоции тоже эмоции.  
— То есть… — Ямада ошарашено смотрит на Юто. — Ты думаешь, что он…  
— Такеда-сенсей решил, что ты fontem magica. — Накаджима крепче прижимает его к себе одной рукой, второй поглаживая его спину.  
— Да с чего он это вообще взял?  
— У тебя был стихийный выброс. Маленький, где-то месяц назад, на его занятии. Ты с психу ударил в мишень не заклинанием, а молнией.  
— Ну, было такое. И что, такие выбросы не только у меня были.  
— Помнишь, в начале семестра Хикару притащил в столовую листочки-маркеры для определения стихийной магии? Мы тогда еще посмеялись, что мой листок показал «землю», хотя я точно знаю, что моя стихия ветер, у нас это наследственное.  
— Помню. Мне мой «ветер» показал. Но эти листочки полная ерунда, я про них читал, у них точность менее 50%.  
— Такеда-сенсей тогда сидел недалеко от нас. И я думаю, после твоего выброса, он решил, что у тебя сформировалось двух стихийное ядро. — Юто прикладывает палец к губам Ямады, который возмущенно пытается что-то возразить. — Такое бывает. Но только у fontem magica. У моего предка были ветер и молния.  
— То есть, ты считаешь, — говорит Ямада после недолгого молчания, — что сенсей попытался меня… изнасиловать и чуть не покалечил тебя из-за какого-то плохо зачарованного листочка? Из-за какой-то призрачной возможности вернуть свои утерянные перспективы?  
— Утопающий хватается и за соломинку.  
— В голове не укладывается. — Немного помолчав, Ямада добавляет, — но все решаемо.  
— Все-таки решил сходить к ректору?  
— Нет. — Рёске передернул плечами и сел на постели. — Не хочу чтобы об этой ситуации сплетничали на каждом углу. Так разберемся. Пошли позавтракаем.  
— Что ты задумал? — Юто тоже сел, с тревогой смотря на Рёске: тому в голову порой приходили абсолютно сумасшедшие идеи.  
— Пока ничего. Придумаю — расскажу. Я первый в душ.  
Следующие несколько дней Ямада провел в библиотеке, с головой зарывшись в книги. Что конкретно ищет, он объяснить не мог, поэтому Накаджима смиренно помогал ему в меру своих возможностей: сначала относил уже ненужные книги на место, а позже, когда Ямада начал экспериментировать, следил чтобы он не разнес их комнату. Спустя неделю опыты Рёске увенчались успехом: с довольным лицом он держал в руке хрустальную сферу, внутри которой плясали молнии.  
— Так, а теперь попробуй ты. — Ямада протянул сферу Юто.  
— Что это? — Накаджима взял сферу и молнии внутри тут же погасли. — Что нужно делать?  
— Направь в нее свою магию. Или можешь наложить какие-нибудь чары, любые.  
Выполнив указание, Юто с удивлением смотрел как внутри сферы кружатся вихри.  
— Это…  
— Думаю это можно назвать портативным детектором стихийной магии, — довольно улыбаясь, Ямада сел на диван. — Но для полной уверенности, нужно чтобы ее потестили не только мы, а еще хотя бы человек десять. И желательно чтобы их стихийное ядро уже было сформировано.  
— Можно попросить четверокурсников, не думаю что они откажут.  
Они действительно не отказали, а заинтересовались этой сферой и ее действием. Накаджима с удовольствием слушал похвалу в адрес Ямады, пока тот сосредоточенно записывал результаты опытов со сферой. Точность была стопроцентной. Попрощавшись со старшекурсниками, они хотели вернуться в общежитие, но Ямада неожиданно остановился посреди коридора.  
— А смысл откладывать? — спросил он самого себя и, повернувшись к Юто, добавил. — Я иду к Такеда-сенсею.  
— Я с тобой, — и видя, что Рёске хочет возразить, продолжает. — Яма-чан, я все понимаю. Ты хочешь объяснить сенсею, что он ошибся и нашел способ, как это сделать. Но одного я тебя не отпущу. Хочешь поговорить с ним сам — хорошо. Я просто буду неподалеку. На всякий случай.  
— Ладно.  
Дойдя до нужного кабинета, Ямада постучал и дождавшись разрешения зашел внутрь, а Накаджима устроился около ближайшего подоконника. Время ожидания тянулось очень медленно и Юто с трудом удерживал себя на месте. Где-то через полчаса, Ямада вышел из кабинета и молча подошел к Юто.  
— Яма-чан, ну что?  
— Он просил передать тебе его извинения. — У Рёске был какой-то задумчиво-шокированный вид и Накаджиме это не нравилось. — А еще сказал, что освобождает нас от занятий, итоговый балл выставит по среднему.  
— Яма-чан, — Юто притягивает Рёске в объятия. — Что случилось, он тебя обидел?  
— Что? Нет, просто… — Ямада упирается лбом в его плечо и тихо продолжает. — Я первый раз видел, как у человека в глазах умирает надежда.  
— Ему просто нужно будет найти другую цель в жизни, — немного помолчав, сказал Накаджима. — Может, вернемся в комнату? Приберем последствия твоих опытов или еще чем-нибудь займемся…  
— Сначала ужин. А потом можно будет подумать над твоим «чем-нибудь еще».  
Пожав плечами в жесте «как скажешь», Юто, продолжая обнимать Ямаду, направился в сторону столовой. Против ужина он тоже не возражал.


End file.
